wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Triangle
"Ye viewless ministers of this dread hour! Come from the fenny lake, the hanging rock, and the midnight cave! The moon is red - the stars are out - the sky is burning - and all nature stands aghast at what we do!" 'The Black Triangle '''is a group of Warlocks hidden away in India to practice Black Magic. The group is made up of hundreds of male Warlocks, and the community is hidden away with glamours that are maintained by the Three Vertices, whom are also the leaders of the community. "The Three Vertices" individually specialise in different branches of Black Magic, and are masters in their trade. They are seen as "Lords" in their community, and are almost worshipped by the other members. They teach the members Black Magic and advance the Warlocks' powers, and take them under their wings with "Gospels" and other, (somewhat religious-sounding) teachings. Founding Aruna Kaur is the main founder of The Black Triangle, and considered the main leader out of The Three Vertices. Kaur's passion for the Dark Arts began when he was very young and discovered his destructive abilities. When his parents discovered he had the rare ability of Death Inducement and the ability to produce a Miasma that rotted the lungs of anyone who inhaled it, they repressed his abilities. This only made his interest stronger. When he turned eighteen, Aruna Kaur declared himself to become a Warlock, and locked his promise by killing his parents with his fatal Miasma. It is unclear as to how Kaur began the group initially, or as to how he met Sebastián and Tanith. However it ''is known that the main purpose of the group is for Warlocks who have had their Black Magic suppressed by those who fear the Dark Arts have an outlet. A new family who will accept them and help them grow as Warlocks, and as brothers. Location The location of the Community is mostly unknown to the rest of the world, apart from some Wizards who escaped the corrupt group. However, researchers are almost certain that The Black Triangle is located somewhere in the South of India. This information is only known because of former members being interrogated by The Guard in Enoch, however if they gave anymore information they would put themselves in danger. "The Three Vertices" f73e3c0aee83bc4376f544b202e51db3.jpg|Tanith Darkheart tumblr_nqgr4jCpaI1qbo8voo1_500.jpg|Aruna Kaur 27c8d22caf5492799b6f21fdcefeccbe.jpg|Sebastián Garciá Aruna Kaur: The Vertex of Death Aruna Kaur is the original founder of The Black Triangle, and the most powerful of The Three Vertices. Specialising in Death and Destruction magic, all of the executions that have taken place within the group are carried out by him. Aruna practices Death, Destruction and Necromancy. Although he is seen as the leader of The Three Vertices, he considers Tanith and Sebastián his brothers; his equals. He is very powerful, however mature and able to control both his two brothers and the rest of the groups members, which is why he is considered the best to lead out of the three. Sebastian Garciá: The Vertex of Blood Sebastián Garciá is a master in Blood manipulation, as well as Possession and Mind Control. Responsible for most of the "propaganda" and brain washing within The Black Triangle, Sebastián controls the minds of all of their followers and can be viewed as the most corrupt of the three. Although Aruna is The Vertex of Death, Sebastián plays with life rather than ends it. He controls the members to follow the three through fear tactics, and demands respect through fear from the group. Because of his corrupt methods in keeping the Warlocks in check, he is the most feared among the group. Tanith Darkheart: The Vertex of Madness Tanith Darkheart is the only member of The Three Vertices who does not naturally possess Dark Magic, and instead relies on his Anciest spellbook that he discovered in Alabaster back in the 1300s. Tanith specialises in Conjuration, Curse Inducement, Ritual Magic and with the help of his spell book, miscellaneous Dark Magic Spell casting. Out of the three, he is considered the "weakest", however is not weak in the slightest. Although it is not uncommon for Warlocks to use a spell book as their source of Black Magic, Tanith is specifically known among history for his spiral into madness due to the use of the spell book. Because of his personality splitting into his "good" and "chaotic" sides, and Mason having left him after Tanith decided to join The Black Triangle, Tanith is the most manic of the three. "The Three Vertices" identities are known among the rest of the world due to people who have managed to escape the group giving their names, however due to not knowing their locations, The Mythical Council is unable to capture them. The trio are rarely ever found all together, unless for meetings or for events, to avoid capture. If one of them is captured, it is better for only one of them to be taken than all three.